


Espuma de mar

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Kind of) Crossover between Canon and AU, AU and Canon Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Zoro es un estudiante de una ciudad costera; Zoro es el temible espadachín de los Mugiwara. Da igual qué es Sanji, importa lo que es para ellos, porque es imposible ganar ante ti mismo.





	Espuma de mar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaghiTan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichirō Oda.
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Zoro (canon)/Sanji/Zoro (AU).
> 
> Extensión: 4672 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Semi AU, por una parte un AU y por otra el universo canon, aunque más que nada el AU.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi! Como te dije, quería hacerte un ZoSan pero tenía demasiadas ideas, así que traté de hacer tu petición, espero te guste. Pensaba subirlo antes pero como hoy también está de cumpleaños mi hermana pequeña no tuve tiempo.
> 
> En fin, ¡te quiero y espero te guste tu regalo!
> 
> [Editado 26/04/2019]

_Dicen por ahí que cada decisión crea una divergencia,_

_dos caminos paralelos con resultados diferentes._

_Dicen que el número de universos y posibles es infinito,_

_forman mundos y oportunidades diversas._

_Quería creer, que a pesar de las miles de opciones, las muchas vidas,_

_siempre estarías ahí._

* * *

Cuando Zoro tenía seis años se encontró un lirio a la orilla del mar, con la flor casi en perfecto estado y una pequeña hoja colgando delicadamente de su delgado tallo. Lo cogió en sus manos y contempló la delicada esencia de la flor, su temporal y perecedera perfección. Los niños no reparan en cosas como esa, en señales de ese tipo, por eso solo la tomó y la llevó a casa, dándosela a su madre.

Por alguna razón desde entonces Zoro amaba el mar, el constante vaivén de las olas y el suave murmullo de las aguas. Durante seis años le dio lo mismo, pero tras ese día se convirtió en parte de su mundo. Se planteó entrar a la marina o ejercer de pescador, incluso cuidar del faro, pero esos sueños de niñez murieron con los años. Ojalá se hubiera quedado con alguno, porque ahora el tiempo se le venía encima y carecía de sueño alguno.

—Se recomienda quedarse en casa hasta que la tormenta amaine, en lo posible no acercarse al mar.

Suspiró, molesto por la recomendación de la tipeja del clima, a él esas tonterías no le importaban, como el tonto testarudo que todos decían era.

«Ya vas a entrar a la universidad, debe decidir qué hacer con tu futuro.»

Tonto testarudo que estaba a punto de acabar la secundaria y aún no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, después de todo no le gustaba nada aparte del _sake_ y pasear por la playa y estaba seguro que ninguna de las dos cosas entraba en alguna categoría de empleo.

Bostezó con fuerza antes de levantarse del sillón, dispuesto a ignorar la estúpida recomendación y dar un paseo por la costa, eso siempre lograba relajarlo y aclarar un poco sus ideas, que en ese último tiempo eran un mar de confusiones.

—Hacerse adulto es una mierda.

Para empezar él ni tenía ganas de hacer eso: conseguir un trabajo, formar una familia, vivir en paz; aquello simplemente no calzaba con Roronoa Zoro. No quería ser espía internacional ni nada por el estilo, pero algo con un mínimo de acción sería medianamente decente. El problema era que algo así era completamente imposible en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, lugar en el que lo más interesante que podía suceder era que una tormenta arremetiera con fuerza, inundando las calles y enloqueciendo al mar, como sucedía en esos momentos. Quizás por eso mismo a Zoro no le importaba salir en medio de la lluvia y los fuertes vientos, con el algo confiado pensamiento que con ponerse un abrigo bastaría, avanzando por las pedregosas calles rumbo a la costa.

La lluvia bloqueaba un poco su visión a la vez que los fuertes vientos sacudían los carteles de los locales que adornaban las calles, llenando sus oídos con el susurro de la madera agitada y una que otra campana. Todo estaba cerrado y ni un alma recorría las avenidas, cosa que no le extrañaba dado que sus pies ya estaban llenos de agua y solo empeoraban en su bajada al mar. La costa, debido a la tormenta, ya casi ni existía, siendo solo un pequeño surco de arena que las olas golpeaban con ira inusitada.

—Vaya —susurró al llegar, contemplando las olas alzarse por sobre la pequeña cerca de piedra que separaba la playa de la plaza comunitaria—, realmente está bravo —comentó, continuando su camino hacia el mar pero deteniéndose por sentido común a unos cuantos metros de la valla, bastante poco interesado en el hecho de que la fuerza de las olas fácilmente podría arrastrarlo a un camino sin retorno a las profundidades.

Bueno, los cuerpos flotaban, así que tanta profundidad tampoco. Después de todo, la persona a unos metros suyo flotaba perfectamente en tanto las olas lo agitaban contra la orilla.

—¡Ey! —gritó preso de la sorpresa, olvidándose de admirar la fuerza del agua para correr rumbo al desmayado en pos de su socorro—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

De seguro no, probablemente estuviera muerto.

Por suerte no era así, pues se acercó para descubrir que el hombre respiraba. Lo cogió entre sus brazos, tratando de levantarse a pesar de los golpes constantes que las olas daban a sus cuerpos. Se había adentrado más de lo que pensaba inicialmente y ahora cada masa de agua lo cubría por completo, tapándole la visión y las fosas nasales.

—Aguanta —dijo, a saber si al hombre en sus brazos o a sí mismo, en lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de arrastrarlos de vuelta a la calle, lejos del agua que en esos momentos parecía colmada de sed asesina.

Un quejido lo distrajo, provocando que una ola lo empujara al suelo con fuerza. Se le llenaron la cara y las manos de arena.

—No pensé que saltases, marimo —musitó el hombre a su lado, de cabellos rubios ahora que fijaba la atención en él y lo notaba.

Espera, ¿lo había llamado marimo?

—No tienes idea lo mareado que estoy —continuó el tipo, riendo como si estar mareado fuera el único problema ahí.

—Venga, no me ayudas —reclamó, levantándose a duras penas para seguir tratando de llegar al otro lado de la valla.

—Que debilucho marimo.

—¡Piérdete! —gritó, planteándose dejar al hombre tirado a la vez que sus manos tocaban el muro de piedra, afirmándose a él con fuerza—. Ya casi —susurró, impulsándose y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, impulsando a su acompañante.

Cayeron en la acera con fuerza. Zoro maldijó internamente pues el golpe laceró sus congelados músculos, sentía el agua que continuaba arremetiéndolos como cristales en la piel.

—Demonios marimo, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar —dijo una voz a su lado—, ¿crees que debería verlo con Chopper?

—¡Sí! —gritó, sorprendiéndose ya que no creía tener fuerzas para ello—. ¡Definitivamente deben revisarte la cabeza, maldito demente!

El susodicho demente a su lado simplemente se rió antes sus palabras, como si todo aquello en verdad fuese divertido y no algo de lo que preocuparse. Maldita sea, que casi morían ahogados por su culpa, porque el muy imbécil se estaba ahogando y ni se alteraba por ello.

Iba a gritarle justamente eso, que era un maldito imbécil, pero al fijar la mirada en él notó que el tipo había perdido la consciencia, lo que detuvo su reclamo.

—Oye —lo llamó, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos para comprobar su estado.

Respiraba normal y no parecía estar herido, así que tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto por él como sí por la tormenta que no hacía más que empeorar. Comenzaba a pensar que en verdad debió quedarse en su casa.

* * *

(Cuando Zoro era un niño, se encontró un lirio.)

* * *

Sanji era un nadador excelente, nadie lo dudaba, por algo era siempre el primero en saltar tras Luffy. Por eso que pasara el tiempo y su cabeza todavía no asomara por la superficie del agua era extraño.

—¡Eh, estúpido cocinero! —gritó Zoro, de una manera que buscaba ocultar su indiscutible preocupación.

Vamos, que el mar en ese estado seguía siendo calmo para el cocinero, ya debería haber salido.

—¿Y Sanji-kun? —preguntó Nami, arrojándose contra la barandilla y aferrándose a esta pues el barco no paraba de agitarse, en parte por culpa de las olas, en parte de los _marines_.

Luffy no tardó en imitarla, haciendo uso de su habilidad para no caerse y por tanto enredándose entre los barrotes.

—¡Oye, Sanji! —exclamó en tono bastante tranquilo.

A fin de cuentas confiaba en su compañero, esperaba tarde o temprano ver asomar la cabeza de su cocinero. Pero los segundos pasaban y nada, ninguna figura se alzaba por sobre el embravecido mar.

—¡No sale chicos! —Fue el turno de Usopp de gritar, notándose la desesperación entre líneas.

Franky le cubrió la espalda de un _marine_ que intentó atacarlo aprovechando la clara distracción del Mugiwara, porque en medio de la fallida búsqueda de Sanji todos habían dejado de prestarle atención a los sujetos que les habían abordado. Tampoco es que fuera un problema, Robin no estaba teniendo dificultades para encargarse de ellos con nada más que la ayuda del carpintero.

—¡Sanji! —gritó Chopper, con algo parecido a intenciones de arrojarse tras su _nakama_.

Fue detenido por Nami, que aprovecho de detener también al idiota de Brook.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —cuestionó a modo de regaño.

—¡Oye, Sanji! —repitió Luffy, esta vez más preocupado—, ¡Sanji!

—Mierda —dijo finalmente Zoro, cogiendo sus _katanas_ y arrojándoselas a su capitán—. ¡Tenlas un momento Luffy! —pidió antes de saltar al mar.

—¡Zoro! —gritó Nami en clara desesperación al verlo—, ¡por la madre que te ha parido, procura no perder de vista el barco!

—¡¿Eso te preocupa?! —le gritaron tanto Usopp como Chopper.

—¡¿Qué insinuás con eso maldita arpía?! —reclamó Zoro, asomando por sobre la superficie.

—¡Y no te tardes en dar con Sanji-kun, mientras más pronto salgamos de esta tormenta mejor!

Roronoa chistó con molestia, zambulléndose luego en las aguas para buscar al estúpido del cocinero, sin buenos resultados. Una cosa era que Sanji diera señales de haberse ahogado, algo bastante improbable, y la otra que diera señales de haberse esfumado, algo casi igual de improbable. No importaba dónde mirara, no veía señal alguna del cocinero y entre sus dos opciones de alguna manera se decantaba por la segunda, le parecía un poco menos improbable que la primera.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, antes de abrirlos deseando desesperadamente dar con el idiota del cocinero.

* * *

(Cuando Zoro era un adulto, se encontró un hombre.)

* * *

El hombre al que había salvado tardó unas cuantas horas en despertar, abriendo los ojos con lentitud pero levantándose con rapidez, inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada antes de detenerla en él.

—Ah, eres tú marimo. —Zoro frunció el ceño, planteándose el motivo por el que no había dejado a ese tipo tirado en la calle—. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el desconocido tras una segunda inspección del cuarto.

—En mi casa —respondió con simpleza, sentado en un pequeño sillón a un lado de la cama, sobre la que descansaba el idiota casi ahogado.

—¿Tu casa?

La genuina sorpresa de su inquilino se le hizo curiosa.

—Bueno sí —dijo, alzándose de hombros—. Es bastante pequeña, pero por eso mismo fue barata.

Porque había cumplido los quince y decidió que quería independencia, y como el tonto testarudo que era la obtuvo.

El desconocido, al que notaba aún no le preguntaba el nombre, inspeccionó una tercera vez el cuarto. Luego lo inspeccionó a él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo antes de detenerse en sus orejas.

—No tienes pendientes.

Enarcó las cejas.

—Pues no —contestó—, no me llaman la atención los pendientes ni la joyería de chica —dijo con indiferencia, algo divertido con la clara confusión de su "paciente"—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El tipo frente a él parpadeó varias veces antes de contemplar otra maldita vez más el cuarto, llevándose luego la mano al cuello.

—Creo —murmuró finalmente—, que te he confundido con un conocido mío.

No le había contestado, pero eso le respondía algunas interrogantes.

—¿Por eso me llamabas marimo?

—Sí, bueno... debes admitir que tu pelo asemeja uno —comentó el rubio—, pero es por eso, se parecen mucho... Tú y mi conocido, no tú y un marimo, aunque también se parecen.

—Tendremos ambos el cabello verde, supongo. —Le restó importancia—. Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, ¿tú?

Su acompañante rió con nerviosismo, aparentemente incómodo, antes de responder.

—Sanji.

—Ya veo —dijo, inclinándose en la silla y sonriendo—. ¿Y qué hacías en el mar, Sanji?

El susodicho Sanji torció el gesto de tal manera que no pudo evitar preguntarse si había dicho algo malo. Habría hecho patente la duda si su acompañante no hubiese hablado antes que él.

—Me caí de mi barco.

Esa respuesta le era un tanto curiosa.

—¿Navegaban con este clima?

Porque, si mal no recordaba, toda embarcación de la zona había anclado a muelle y allí se habían quedado tras el aviso de tormenta.

—Sí, es común que lo hagamos —respondió Sanji, alzándose de hombros—. ¿Dónde estamos? —No pudo evitar arquear una ceja, por lo que Sanji especificó—. ¿Ciudad?

¿De qué tan lejos venía ese tipo? Era claro que no era de la zona, que no había oído las advertencias sobre el mal clima y que estaba total y absolutamente perdido.

Sintió un poco de empatía al notar que el tal Sanji no tenía idea de dónde estaba y por tanto a dónde ir, él se sentía parecido.

* * *

(Lamentablemente, no se encontró un barco.)

* * *

Había perdido de vista el Sunny. Se había sumergido, había regresado a la superficie y de pronto el barco ya no estaba por ningún lado; y con un demonio, Nami se lo iba a echar en cara hasta el fin de los tiempos porque era justo lo que le había dicho que no hiciera. ¿Qué tan rápido avanzaba el puto barco? Lo mismo con la maldita tormenta, ¿a dónde se había ido? Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde mierda había ido a parar?! Con su suerte, en una de esas había nadado hasta Raftel en busca del estúpido cocinero.

—¡Esto es tu culpa cejas afeminadas! —gritó a la nada, contemplando la enorme masa de agua que lo rodeaba, buscando señales de algo, lo que fuera.

Hubiera agradecido ver tierra a lo lejos si no tuviera claro que, cuando dejó el Sunny, se supone estaban a mes y algo de una isla. ¡La puta mierda, el mundo se cambiaba de lugar cuando no lo veía, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo!

Solo le quedaba nadar hasta ese lugar y rogar que no resultara ser Arabasta.

* * *

(Lamentablemente, no encontró nada suyo.)

* * *

Sanji venía de otro planeta, daba medio por asegurado eso, porque estaba más que perdido, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Para empezar era pirata, o al menos eso le había dicho con una calma absurda; también era cocinero, educado y de elegante andar. Se disculpaba cada vez que se le escapa un «marimo,» alegando que era la costumbre, para luego susurrar con una media sonrisa «eres el Zoro agradable.»

Zoro no era una maldita mocosa de dieciséis, pero que un hombre de veintiuno al que reconocía atractivo le llamara agradable con una sonrisa algo pícara lo ponía un poco nervioso. Verlo pasearse por su casa o acompañarlo de paseo por las calles también instauraba una molesta sensación en su pecho, a la que no podía simplemente tildar de nerviosismo. Quizás debido a eso, contemplando juntos el mar, oír a Sanji comentar que debía hallar la manera de volver bajaba su ánimo; porque se iba a ir, no iba a ser una constante en su vida así empezase a agradarle la idea.

—Te apresuras demasiado, la cocina se trata con amor.

Porque el imbécil comenzaba a gustarle así fuera un tanto idiota, sobre todo en presencia de una falda, y gustase de criticar todo lo que Zoro hacía y dejaba de hacer.

—A mí solo me importa no morir de hambre, no que sepa bien.

Porque le gustaba incluso cuando discutían al preparar juntos la comida, discusión que siempre acababa con Sanji quitándole las cosas de la mano y optando por ser quien cocinara la cena. Zoro no se quejaba porque, a fin de cuentas, Sanji cocinaba excelente y un plato del rubio era por mucho preferible a un plato preparado por él mismo.

Sí, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, quedó cien por ciento seguro de eso al cuarto día juntos.

—Oye Sanji —lo llamó, aprovechando que aquel día el mar estaba calmo pero el viento costero era frío, ocasionando que no hubiera nadie más en la playa salvo ellos.

—¿Qué quieres mari... Zoro?

Sonrió, pensando que cuando se confundía Sanji solía ser algo osco para hablar, pero en cuanto se corregía cambiaba el tono a uno más dulce; pensando que la idea le agradaba, que fuera amable con él cuando no lo había visto ser así con nadie que no fuera una chica.

—¿A dónde se supone debes volver?

Sanji volteó a verlo.

—No sé —respondió, frunciendo un poco el ceño—, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, así que no estoy muy seguro de eso.

—Ya, pero de alguna parte vienes.

Sanji tendía a evadir esa pregunta, como si en verdad no tuviese una respuesta para ella. Tendía a alzarse de hombros y acelerar el paso, alejándose al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

—Te vas a morir de cáncer —reclamó Zoro, obteniendo a cambio solo un gesto de manos que podía interpretarse fácilmente como «me importa una mierda,» porque era la respuesta que solía obtener.

Zoro fijó la mirada en el mar, dejando a Sanji alejarse mientras pensaba cómo decir aquello que quería decir. No quería que se fuera, pero no se animaba a hacer verbal la petición. No lo entendía, no conocía a Sanji de nada, pero lo sentía como parte de él mismo; a su lado lo inundaba el mismo sentimiento que le daba el mar, esa sensación de que no podía vivir sin tenerlo en su vida.

Porque Zoro amaba el mar desde que tenía seis años y Sanji para él era igual al mar.

* * *

(Nada completamente suyo.)

* * *

Estaba a pocos metros de la orilla cuando notó dos figuras en la playa, cuando entre el olor a sal sintió algo más: el inconfundible aroma del tabaco y las especias. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a él, aunque se negase eternamente a reconocerlo, tan acostumbrado que notaba su aroma independiente de los otros olores que inundasen el ambiente.

—¡Cocinero! —exclamó, seguro de que era Sanji con la seguridad que le faltaba para decir dónde estaba el maldito Sunny.

Al menos algo había encontrado.

Apresuró el nado, acercándose rápidamente a la playa que por suertes del destino no había perdido de vista (ya había perdido de vista muchas cosas). En cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena corrió en dirección al cocinero.

—¡Estúpido cocinero! —El susodicho volteó segundos antes que Zoro llegara a su lado y lo cogiera del brazo—. ¡Dónde mierda has venido a parar!

Sanji no le dijo nada, cosa que lo extrañó bastante, simplemente lo miró con algo de confusión unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada a su oreja, sus tres pendientes...

—¡Oye!

Zoro giró el rostro en la dirección del sonido al mismo tiempo que el cocinero, y si hubiera tenido sus _katanas_ con él habría mandado al más allá al imbécil que se le tiró encima. Como no las tenía no le quedó más que cubrirse con los brazos para recibir el impacto, dispuesto a romper unos cuantos huesos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Una patada envió sus intenciones al demonio.

—¡Qué mierda te crees que haces marimo!

Genial, tenía que reaccionar y tenía que golpearlo, si por algo no soportaba al maldito cocinero.

—¡¿Qué mierda te crees cocinero de cuarta categoría?! —reclamó, alzando la vista.

Entonces, un espejo.

La vida puede tomar caminos curiosos, la vida es miles de caminos que se cruzan en alguna parte. Ellos estaban en un cruce, pero solo ellos, Sanji se acercaba más a ser el cruce que a pasar por él.

* * *

(Era de Zoro, pero no de _ese_ Zoro.)

* * *

De pronto cobró sentido ese «me recuerdas a alguien,» de una manera extraña y un tanto aterradora que le hizo decidir que comer frente a sí mismo era definitivamente el suceso más extraño que le sucedería en la vida.

—Me lo explicas de nuevo cocinero.

Como si existiera explicación posible y coherente; como si aceptar que habían cruzado a algún punto, a saber cuál, que no era su camino, su mundo, tuviera una explicación.

—Marimo, tu otro yo es mucho más inteligente, ya deja de preguntar.

Era el triple de extraño ganar contra uno mismo.

—¿Eso qué mierda significa?

Sanji rió. El Zoro de veintiuno que era "su" Zoro, ese que venía del mismo punto y camino que él, frunció el ceño y gruñó con molestia en lo que el "otro" Zoro, que no era "su" Zoro, ese que venía del camino donde estaban y donde se quedaría, sonrió con algo parecido a la dicha. Porque ganar se sentía bien así fuera contra uno mismo.

—Bueno, el Zoro agradable no está preguntando como imbécil.

—¡Quieres dejar de decir "Zoro agradable" con ese tonito de mierda!

Silencio.

—No.

Y risas. El "Zoro agradable" rió junto a Sanji, pensando en lo bien que se sentía ganar hasta que recordó que no había ganado realmente. No era "su" Zoro, ese era el otro.

—¡Estúpido cocinero!

El "marimo," "Zoro desagradable," "imbécil," "cabeza de lechuga" y más, lanzó un golpe contra Sanji que este cubrió antes de lanzar una patada de vuelta que Zoro bloqueó. Peleaban en una escena que pecaba de cotidiana y ahora era el "Zoro desagradable" el que sonreía, porque tarde o temprano ganaría. Era "su" Sanji.

Pero Sanji seguía sonriéndole al "otro" Zoro, le pasaba la mano por el pelo y se quedaba dormido en su hombro. Le crispaba los nervios porque Sanji no solía ser así con nada que no tuviera tetas. Desde ya que el "otro" Zoro no las tenía, pero parecía tener a Sanji. Lo que no era justo porque venía a ser "su" Sanji, compartían camino y a dicho camino habían de retornar, lejos de esa molestia que tenía su nombre y su rostro; y la mano de Sanji, que sostenía en lo que el rubio respiraba tranquilo contra su cuello en lo que parecía un plácido sueño.

Zoro gruñó cual animal herido y se sentó contra una pared, dispuesto a dormir mientras pensaba que el cocinero era un imbécil, y que se moría de ganas por volver al Sunny donde ningún espejo pareciera ganarle en algo que ni sabía que quería.

* * *

(Del otro Zoro, solo de uno aunque pareciesen lo mismo, porque en el fondo no lo eran.)

* * *

—Nos tenemos que ir.

Fue cortante y directo, porque se tenían que ir antes que se matase a sí mismo. Sentía su terreno invadido aunque ni supiera que lo veía como suyo.

Sanji lo miró con un rostro que pecaba de indeferente.

—Ya sé —replicó—. ¿Sabes cómo, marimo? —cuestionó con sorna—, porque yo no tengo idea.

Pero cruzaron tan fácil que volver no debería ser difícil.

—Piensa en cómo viniste o alguna mierda así y ya, cejas afeminadas.

—Piensa en lo mismo, cabeza de lechuga.

Se miraron con odio, aparente odio, Zoro levemente herido pues el "otro" Zoro tenía un desayuno que se asemejaba muy molestamente al de Robin. Su mirada pasó del desayuno a su espejo y entonces en verdad hubo dos personas mirándose con odio, porque no importaba cómo lo viesen, ninguno sentía que ganaba.

Las consecuencias de pelear con uno mismo.

—Bueno, llegamos por el agua, vamos al mar —razonó finalmente Roronoa, tomando a Sanji del brazo y levantándolo a la fuerza.

—¡Oye! —se reclamó él mismo, de alguna manera.

—¡Qué! —Se miró con odio él mismo, de alguna manera.

Era terriblemente molesto odiarse a uno mismo, te recordaba porqué no ganabas lo mirases por donde lo mirases.

Sanji se soltó por voluntad propia, mediando el asunto, solo que sin saberlo.

—Me puedo levantar solo, marimo.

Lo sabía, después de todo por lo visto también podía mirar con "amor" a un Zoro que no era él; y una mierda, ¿tenía que ser otro para ello? Tomando en cuenta que era casi lo mismo le molestaba que no lo fuera, porque Sanji solo lo miraba con fastidio, no con otra cosa. A él, claro, al "otro" podía mirarlo con algo como cariño.

—Pues hazlo, nos vamos al mar.

«Nos largamos de aquí como sea.»

Y el mar probablemente era la respuesta.

* * *

(Sanji era de uno y el otro era de Sanji.)

* * *

El mar estaba insultantemente calmo esa tarde, incitaba a nadar y a Zoro le parecía que ya no lo amaba tanto como antes, al menos por esa tarde en la que por lo visto se iba a llevar la otra cosa que amaba. Porque no era "su" Sanji así quisiera y él no era el Zoro "de Sanji" así muriera por ello. O que mejor muriera el otro Zoro, no era tan diferente a que muriera él, después de todo ambos eran Zoro, debería dar lo mismo cual iba a qué camino.

Pero no lo daba.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Siquiera sabes si esto funcionará marimo?

—Lo hará, punto.

Ojalá que no, pero como sal en las heridas sabía que así sería. No tenía claro qué le daba tal seguridad, quizás que el aire oliera más a una despedida que a sal, pero tenía la certeza que el mar era la respuesta, el punto de partida y el de retorno.

—Entonces —comenzó, mirando el mar con algo de rencor—, ¿se piensan meter al mar así nada más?

—En realidad el marimo piensa hacerlo —le respondió Sanji, sonriendo como había notado le sonreía solo a él, porque el otro Zoro no tenía esa sonrisa.

Daba igual, porque esa sonrisa era de Sanji y el otro Zoro "tenía" a Sanji. Él, en cambio, no tenía Sanji alguno aunque muriera por él.

Ojalá fuera el otro Zoro el que muriera.

—Vamos a hacerlo ambos —dijo Zoro, remarcando lo último—, cocinero de cuarta. Debemos volver, ha pasado un día desde que me metí al agua y...

—Ya —lo cortó Sanji—, y para mí han pasado cinco, desde ya que veo una pequeña diferencia horaria aquí.

—Pero no sabes cuánta, de todas formas, es mejor no arriesgarse y volver, porque si no lo recuerdas nos atacaban cuando tuviste la brillante idea de caerte al mar.

Sanji le lanzó una patada, el otro Zoro rió con algo parecido a felicidad al esquivarlo, pues eso le recordó vagamente que era "su" Sanji y de ningún otro Zoro que hubiera por ahí. Cogió la pierna del rubio y se dio la vuelta, caminando rumbo al mar y arrastrando al cocinero que con suerte lograba mantener el equilibrio con él.

—¡Marimo de mierda!

Zoro frunció el ceño al verlos mas no hizo ni dijo nada, solo los contempló alejarse, sorprendiéndose levemente cuando Sanji volteó hacia él.

—¡Nos vemos Zoro agradable!

Y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que quería creer siempre sería suya así pasase miles de años junto al otro Zoro, el que "le pertenecía."

Zoro anhelaba que ese «nos vemos» fuera efectivamente tal y lo volviera a encontrar algún día; pero sabía, así como tenía claro que el mar se lo llevaría pues ahí estaba su cruce, que no sería así. Por eso Zoro sonrió de vuelta, en respuesta a esa sonrisa que solo había conocido como suya, con la tristeza metida en el alma porque lo amaba tanto como amaba al mar y no lograba entender cómo Sanji había logrado aquello en menos de una semana.

Se quedó ahí, aún cuando ni Sanji ni el otro volvieron a emerjer, dándole la pauta de que se habían marchado. Pensando en que ya lo extrañaba, en que tal vez empezase a fumar y estudiase cocina así fuera para sentirlo cerca.

Zoro contempló el mar, las olas que se habían llevado la única otra cosa que había llegado a amar. Contempló su reflejo que le mostraba un Zoro, pero no el Zoro que le gustaría ser. Contempló el mar con el sol golpeando su cabello y el agua reflejándose en sus ojos, buscando al Sanji que sabía no estaba en su camino así quisiera; pensando que debería estar, incluso si al igual que el otro no tardase en esfumarse como la espuma en la arena.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Viendo su reflejo en el mar que casi le devuelve a un chico rubio lo entendió, recordando que amaba el mar desde los seis años y a Sanji desde hace cinco días lo entendió, lamentando ser un Zoro y no el otro lo entendió.

Su Sanji era el mar; por eso el mar se lo había traído, por eso el mar se lo había llevado.

* * *

_Pero desapareces entre la arena y las olas como espuma de mar._


End file.
